


【三日鹤】柠檬

by axa



Category: Mikatsuki Munechika/Tsurumaru Kuninaga - Fandom, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axa/pseuds/axa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>艺术与爱情的故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	【三日鹤】柠檬

有人说，艺术家眼中所见的世界是和常人不一样的。

画家笔下的画纸，就是他们自己的风景世界。各人的目光所及都是一片独属于自己的景色；若是长久地闭着眼睛，也就看不到自己的风景了。

——这样说起来，似乎是很久没有动过画笔了。

陈年累积的泛黄画册与笔尖毛刷分叉的画笔，柜子里的颜料干涩了，在地板上块状的，粉状的，全是枯干的痕迹。

抹在画纸上涩涩的一笔，早已没了当时的激情与热量；恰逢梅雨天，窗外的乌云更使人烦闷。

滴答滴答。

开始下雨了。

从窗户的间隙漏进来的雨水不多不少地，刚刚好沾湿了画的一角。

鹤丸抬起手去擦，却不想铅笔印被水晕开，糊成一团毛糙的深色污垢。

肖像画的主人公的嘴角被窗外胡来的雨水晕成不清不白的笑容。

学艺术的学生都是不喜欢雨天的吧，鹤丸托着腮——像是曾经的自己一样。

天阴的时候画速写就需要用铅笔把画纸涂得厚厚一块铅色，然后再用手指抹开，抹成一团团涩涩的积乱云。

企鹅玻璃杯外壁渗着冰水，若是在涂抹的过程中不小心把水沾上画纸，晕开一片铅色，那么这速写就是幅失败作了。

没人喜欢失败的，鹤丸想。

可是鹤丸无法改掉在作画时喝冰水的习惯，就像学生时代一到雨天他就讨厌画画一样。

冰水里加了一撮盐；稍有咸味的盐水渗进牙缝，冰水的触感激起一阵凉意。

盐水能缓解牙痛，有人和他说过。

鹤丸经常牙痛，他的牙齿不好，自小就是如此。

提拉米苏布朗尼黑森林拿破仑蒙布朗；或者是各式各样的酸奶汽水奶油泡芙饼干薯条薯片、无论哪一个对于他来说都是个致命的。

诱惑正因为无法用意志来抵抗才叫做诱惑不是吗？

“你的牙齿生病了。”

医生放下手中的镊子，金属器物掉在金属托盘上的声音刺耳尖锐。

这句话就是一记敲打在鹤丸心上的沉重闷响，而那镊子的清脆声响成了一阵警戒音；

自此以后，面对着货架上花花绿绿的汽水，鹤丸心中就会响起警钟，原本伸出去的手沮丧地垂了下去。

既然受了诱惑，那么付出的代价可是很大的。

“哎呀？要是拿不准选那种汽水的话，这边黄色包装的柠檬味我很推荐哦——”

蓝色的眼睛，像是宝石一样？不、说是宝石还有点不恰当，因为一轮金色弯月倒映其中…

“啊，不是，牙齿会痛所以我不能喝汽水…”

“这样啊，那还真是遗憾，柠檬可是很好吃的水果呢。如果要止痛的话，我听说盐水是很好的，要不要试一试？”

柠檬很好吃？那不是很酸的水果吗？

“咦…好的，谢谢你。”

听到鹤丸感谢的话，那人似乎很开心。

男人眯起眼睛笑起来的样子还有几分未脱的稚气，尽管他应该早已过了那个天真的年纪。

十足地令人印象深刻。

「盐水是止痛的。」

刚拔掉龋齿的那几天，麻醉药的残余药效使得牙神经牵动着每一寸细枝末节都在抽痛。

鹤丸愣了愣，往企鹅杯的清水里加了一撮盐。

——那时候的鹤丸不过是个年纪轻轻还带着份天真烂漫与无奈的学生；他站在桥上写生，茫然的望着岸边人流来来往往，右手握着的铅笔的尾巴轻轻敲着速写本，只是不知道该画什么。

夏天的前兆。阵雨来了。

他的一支铅笔还在手中，他的眼光还带有犹豫、完全空白的纸张上能画的还有很多很多。

桥边拉着手风琴的人已经拉了很多支歌谣，围观的人聚了又散，现在只剩两个孩子在一旁追逐。

画本还是空的。

画家是任性的，他们只听候灵感的差遣；而灵感更是琢磨不透的，只有伸手去抓才能牢握掌中。

艺术家要学会从生活中汲取灵感，老师说。

鹤丸叼着一支笔，眯着眼；

日式小桥清澈流水看上去就是一幅莫奈的风景画吧，只不过是少了那独有的睡莲。

莫奈的睡莲相当于梵高的向日葵，德加的舞女，达芬奇的蒙娜丽莎——当大师发现了一生所想要追求的，就会将它挥洒到极致；

画布上留下的，是作为一个画家眼里的世界。

人也好，物也好，都是独特的视野里独特的风景。

——一抹闯进他视线里的深蓝，如同白净画布上梵高挥下的一笔；颜料不加水稀释，粘稠地附着在笔尖便匆匆挥洒；短小的一笔，只是最纯粹最深刻的蓝。

抓到了。

抓住灵感的缪思，把它困在掌心的那一刻起，就是艺术家的胜利了。

那身姿映在眼中不过十秒的时间，足以让鹤丸确信。

——他是我眼里所见到的最美的景色。

鹤丸皱了皱眉，很快的，嘴角浮现一丝笑意。

第十一秒，他做了一个决定。

我要画那个人！

“那边的那位，请问你现在有空吗？”

那人停下脚步。

“我有空哦，不过那个啊…你脸上有一道铅笔印，不擦掉没问题吗？”

白衬衫。黑领结。肩上搭了一件黑色燕尾服，背了琴盒。

“咦？”

小提琴手…?

匆忙之中捂起嘴，连铅笔画到了脸上也没有发觉。

“我这里有纸巾，画在脸上的铅笔印你看不见的，我帮你擦了吧。”

像是同鹤丸认识一样，他从口袋拿出叠的整齐的纸巾，没什么生疏感就这样继续了。

令人印象深刻的一号怪人。

鹤抬头，由着那位小提琴手帮他擦掉脸上的铅笔印，不由得又像刚才那样没头没脑地来了一句，

大家都说他坦率，直白，想要说什么立马就脱口而出了——

“请问你能不能让我画一下？”

小提琴手的眼里有月亮，笑起来像是两枚弯月；

现在鹤丸感觉到满溢的月光都在他的掌心里。

“可以。”

鹤丸故作镇定地地拿出小刀削起铅笔；

眼前的这位模特很敬业，乖乖地站着；只是偶尔变换一个微小表情；鹤丸有些紧张地握着铅笔，时不时抬眼望一眼，接着又埋首于画纸，手不停，刷刷刷地只剩下铅笔摩擦纸面的声音。

当模特还真辛苦呢，动一下都不行。

他在内心暗自想着。

不过也可以藉由这个机会，好好地看看这位年轻画家。

鹤丸的脸上渗着汗珠，汗水被照出一道亮晶晶的光点；白皙脸庞上可爱的绒毛都清晰可见。

白里透红的脸颊还带着一点婴儿肥，刘海长的过了眼，软绵绵地黏在额头上，偶尔与那睁圆的金色眼睛对视，略带生涩与害羞的眼神，不过十六七岁的少年而已。

而他终于一副大功告成的样子，从画纸上抬起头，舒了口气。

“你的名字？”

鹤丸从画纸上抬起满是铅色印记的手；

黑乎乎的手腕是画家的印记，有人说过。

“三日月宗近。”

鹤丸认真地在画纸右下角写上了三日月和自己的签名。

他伸手轻轻掸了掸橡皮屑；又像是不放心一样吹了吹之后才放心地交给三日月。

“写好了，给你吧。”

三日月接过画，笑吟吟地歪着头仔细端详着每一根线条。

“你的签名很有特点啊，字母后还连着一颗心。*”

如果将来我成为一个著名画家，这落款就是我的符号啦，挺浪漫的不是吗？

鹤丸捧着画板，笑嘻嘻地。

（*莫奈在至爱去世之后悲痛地拿起画笔为她画了最后一幅画；这幅画的签名独一无二：最后一个字母上有颗小小的心。）

“我很中意你，明天我们见个面吧！我还要把画酬付给你呢。”

三日月把手撑在下巴上，笑眯眯地说着；

他笑眯眯的时候是真的眯起眼睛来，弯弯的眼睛很好看。

“不需要什么画酬，如果你坚持的话，一杯红茶就可以了。”

鹤丸摆出“嘘”的手势。

“不要告诉其他人哦，我和他们说我明天要去画室的。”

深色茶水上飘着一层白色奶油，红茶流过喉咙，沁香传遍五脏六腑，喝完的时候唇上就多了一撇白胡子。

三日月捧了一杯柠檬水，拣了张小摊前面的长椅，和鹤丸两个人并排坐着。

第二次见面好像稍微有些熟悉了；

三日月很开心的样子，尽管彼此都无言；鹤丸喝着他的红茶，留了一撇牛奶胡。

三日月甚至高兴地哼起一支曲子，鹤丸竖起耳朵仔细听着，牛奶胡都忘了擦；

“But I could have told you Vincent

This world was never meant for one as beautiful as you.”

三日月似乎注意到了鹤丸一幅投入而欲言又止的样子，笑着指了指自己的唇。

“鹤丸不像是那种会喝红茶的人呢，你看，红茶有点苦的，而你应该喜欢甜对吧。”

才第几次见面就猜中了自己的性格，鹤丸吐了吐舌头。

“因为我听说茶水对牙齿好…”

“真是简单可爱的理由。”

鹤丸被他说得有些不好意思。

“三日月先生刚刚在哼的是什么？”

“《Vincent》，Don Mclean写的一首纪念梵高的歌。”

哦，是这样的。鹤丸点了点头表示他理解了三日月的话。

不过三日月先生为什么一直在指自己的嘴唇？

啊！奶油！

猛然醒悟过来的鹤丸迅速地用手背把胡子擦了，又装作一副什么事都没发生的样子。

“三日月先生喜欢梵高的画吗？”

“如果我说因为这首歌所以喜欢梵高的画，艺术家会不会说我太肤浅？”

“三日月先生真是个有趣的提问者。”

鹤丸笑咪咪地说。

“三日月先生能在这里待多久？你是随乐团表演的小提琴手吧。”

“真是聪明啊鹤丸君，你怎么知道？”

“你看，燕尾服黑领结。交响音乐会是不会穿西装的吧？”

“鹤丸君没有正式考虑过吗？当个侦探会比较好哦。”

“你还没回答我呢。三日月先生会在这里待多久？”

“嗯…一个月左右吧。”

三日月的眼睛紧盯着广场方砖上的白鸽子。

鹤丸撇开视线，换了个话题；

“三日月先生喜欢柠檬水吗？”

“嗯，在练琴的间隙会喝，柠檬水很好喝的哟。”

“柠檬的酸里有时候带苦涩，对我来说，加上一些蜂蜜或许会更好喝一点；因为吃零食吃坏了牙齿，柠檬的酸或是蜂蜜的甜对于牙齿都是刺激性的吧，因为牙齿不好，讨厌的东西也就变多了呢。”

装红茶的杯沿有一片青涩的柠檬，味道肯定是酸酸的，心里想着便多生了一分嫌弃。

“那真是可惜了啊，我刚刚学了柠檬塔的做法，还想请你第一个尝尝。”

三日月似乎总是这样的出人意料。

…第五次还是第七次见面的时候，三日月依旧背着他的琴。

或许是因为小提琴手要每天练琴吧，鹤丸想。

就像是画家要外出写生一样。

午后的阳光稍显炙热，他把装着冰柠檬水的玻璃杯贴在脸上，外壁渗出来的水珠沿着脸颊留下。

啪嗒。

“三日月先生还真的是喜欢柠檬，你看，上次还说了要做柠檬塔。”

“只是觉得有趣所以跟着乐团去巡演的时候刚好学到了而已哦。”

法国。三日月的箱子上贴着埃菲尔铁塔的贴纸。

“法国可真是个艺术之都，我对这些也好感兴趣哦！三日月先生教我拉琴可好？”

鹤丸总是点红茶，三日月地口味颇不一致，但无论他点什么，杯里总会有一片柠檬。

“三日月先生为什么喜欢柠檬啊？”

“就是单纯的喜欢而已啰。”

真是难以捉摸。

鹤丸偏着脸，往喝空了的红茶杯里吐着泡泡。

“好，我教你拉琴。”

被雨淋湿的木桌留着小雨滴滴答答的痕迹，一柄遮阳伞斜斜地撑在木桌中间。

“夏天快来了哦，刚刚下阵雨了，这种天气还要写生真是辛苦了。”

刚刚冲进雨中收了画具，鹤丸的身上还有着未干的雨水。

三日月已经重又点了一杯，坐好等在桌前。

低头看着桌子才发现，三日月的奶茶里加了柠檬。

真是个柠檬控…

“像这样，把琴搭在肩膀上，左手按弦，然后右手握住琴弓…”

松香。

微弱的气息呼在脖颈，声音在最近的距离响起，手背上传来一阵热量。

琴弦的气味是松香。

“不，手指要这样放。”

他的手掌要大一些，手指修长，刚刚好握住鹤丸的手；

如果十指相交，牵住那只手的话会很温暖吧。

三日月的气温是松香。

“右手要这样握弓；你试着拉拉看，我来伴唱。”

右手施力，琴弓摩擦过琴弦，磨出一阵声响——

用脚打拍子似乎是音乐家的习惯，一拍一拍的，像是要与心跳的频率重合。

Starry、Starry night…

他唱歌时的声音很轻。

很好听。

手指尖留下一道红色的，按弦的痕迹。

好疼哦，鹤丸回过头，苦笑着说。

时候到了会生出茧，那样就不会疼了；三日月扶着鹤丸的肩。

鹤丸停住了，没开口，只有遮阳伞的伞沿还在滴着雨珠。

——“你信不信有一见钟情这回事？”

三日月明亮的眼睛里带着温情，嘴角上扬，看着鹤丸用牙签戳着自己杯里的柠檬。

“相信。”

天空开始放晴了。

鹤丸抬起手肘，袖口是松香的气味。

“三日月要学学画画吗？你看，你不是教我拉琴了吗，作为回报，我教你吧！”

鹤丸蹲在花丛边上，桔梗花的紫色花苞隐在一片绿草内；他折下一段狗尾巴草，用前端毛茸茸的白絮轻轻搔着野猫的肚皮，逗弄它。

“那个啊，我不是很擅长。”

哦？

鹤丸嘴角浮现出一丝暧昧的笑。

“没事的，来画一笔嘛。”

他伏在三日月的肩上，坏坏的看着三日月手足无措地拿起笔刷；

平时那按着弦灵巧的手指，现在似乎变得机械一般生疏。

果然人人都有可爱的一面哟。

蝉鸣已经蔓延过城市的每个角落，隔着机场的一面玻璃墙，似乎都能感受到随着那鸣叫席卷而来的一股热浪。

“三日月先生还会回来吗？”

“不一定哦，如果还有演出的话我就会回来。”

鹤丸攥着衣角惴惴不安。

如果对三日月说“假如能够再次遇见的话我们就交往吧。”

那么他会作何反应？

三日月宗近是鹤丸国永的缪思。

“如果有缘的话，下次我做柠檬塔给三日月先生吧。”

他说。

一片外皮泛着青色的未熟柠檬，酸得出了眼泪，果肉的汁水还带着刺激味蕾的苦涩。

握住画笔的感觉已经变得陌生，每一笔每一线似乎都是交响曲之中的不和谐音——正如此刻被雨水糊烂的画面一般。

“哟，鹤丸，你居然还会画画呐？！真是厉害！”

“啊…不，略懂皮毛而已。”

“这不是画得很厉害嘛！鹤丸不去做美术相关的工作真是可惜了！画得是谁啊？？看起来好好看喔！”

鹤丸把沾上铅色的右手藏到背后。

“——柠檬。一个喜欢柠檬的怪人。”

不知从什么时候开始，原本引以为傲的事情也开始变得羞于展现了。

人放弃自己的梦想是件常事，只是因为不够坚定，就错过了。

神经开始抽痛。

“鹤丸君，你的牙齿又出了问题，要好好地治疗，不要吃甜食零食，还有不要喝酒。”

“因为应酬所以不得不喝酒，牙齿也变得越来越差了。”

鹤丸不太好意思地低着头。

医生叹了口气，只是没有继续数落他；

“还有啊，柠檬对牙齿是好的，偶尔喝一喝柠檬水吧！”

泡入水中的柠檬，澄黄色的果肉饱满，带动苍白无味的水，阳光照着，把它变成同样的澄黄灿烂。

还是好酸。

不知道为什么三日月会喜欢这么酸的水果。

鹤丸的笔停在调色板上，眼前那一幅肖像画在对他笑着。

不断有思绪代替灵感的缪思从他脑子里浮现。

从前，牙齿不好的时候最不喜欢柠檬，等到现在它变得更坏了，神经抽痛得流下眼泪，深刻地从痛中汲取到教训之后，才知道柠檬的好。

是不是所有好的东西都来得太迟？或是说在时机未成熟的时候总是要错过的？等到最后才恍然大悟。

这种事发生的很多很多。

按弦按久了，手指会生出茧，那样就再也不会痛了。

但是不忍住疼痛的话，那么苦尽甘来的时刻永远都不会到来。

如果不去错过的话，要如何才能发现失去的好？

梵高亦是这样的画家；他在生前只买得出一张画；死后，人们以拥有他的真迹为豪。

他喜欢用大片大片的黄色来构成画面，鲜活的，疯狂的，很像是直接从颜料管里挤出来不加水稀释就涂到画布上。

画布上开的热烈的向日葵，就是柠檬的颜色。梵高太喜欢黄颜色，甚至吃过一管黄色颜料。

吃颜料或许是件疯狂的事，有人说：“梵高热爱黄颜色里蓬勃的生命力”

但是喜欢与不喜欢哪需要太多理由，一眼望去找到的最美的景色，同样用尽一生去追逐就好了。

「你为什么喜欢柠檬？」

「就是单纯的喜欢而已啰。」

艺术家眼中所见的世界是不一样的。

在鹤丸眼中看来的三日月，是难以忘怀的一抹深邃的深蓝与一抹柠檬色艳黄。

高更离开与梵高同住的阿尔勒小屋的十四年后，在笔记里写下一句话，

——我还是没法忘记向日葵。

三日月是鹤丸心中一朵不掉色的向日葵。

曾经失去过一次，因而眼前所见的景色才更加动人啊。

按弦的手指破了皮，琴弦上沾着斑斑血迹。

“哟，鹤丸，今天又在画那肖像啊，这人和你什么关系？”

鹤笑了笑，手中的画笔落在画纸，刷出一道明艳的黄；

“他是我的向日葵。”

 

 

End.

 

哟，先生，您是来看画的吗？

您喜欢哪个画家？

哦，梵高啊，先生您真有眼光。

先生您不像是本地人啊。

诶？上一次来是十三年前？

那我可得好好给您介绍一下了，十三年间我们博物馆添了许多现代画家的作品。

比如你看这幅画，只有黄色为主基调的油画，是人气最高的一幅了。

作者？作者叫鹤丸国永，前几年还不出名，现今已经是个厉害的大画家了。

不仅如此，他还是个小提琴家，经常在博物馆里表演，很神奇吧！你看这张照片上，他穿着白色的燕尾服在拉小提琴；身后是梵高的《星月夜》！大家都说他拉的《Vincent》很好听；以前的他还是短发呢。

什么？你问我认不认识他？不瞒你说，他是我以前的同事！这幅画是我亲眼看着他画的！

这幅画的名字很怪？

哈哈，确实是的；不过他和我解释过这名字的由来，因为油画上这男人很喜欢柠檬，所以我猜主基调是黄色就是这个原因；而且他还说这男人是他的向日葵！艺术家看到的世界果然和我们这种一般人看到的不一样呢。

还有一个特别之处，就是画面右下角有个签名，签名上有一颗心，有这签名的画，世界上仅有两幅，真是浪漫极啦。

不过从来没有人真正见过另一幅。

这么说来，总感觉先生您和画上的人有点像？


End file.
